memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Rescue/Act Four
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Klingon D-7 fires on the Archer hitting the shield bubble making it flicker. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship jolts hard. LT. MASON Shields down to eighty-seven percent Captain! Another hit rocks the ship. LT. MASON Port shields down to fifty percent! CAPT. TAYLOR Lock photons full spread Lieutenant! Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical console. LT. MASON Photons locked on. CAPT. TAYLOR Fire! Lieutenant Mason presses the fire button on the tactical console. EXT-SPACE The Archer fires a spread of photons from its double barrel torpedo launchers as well as a spread of phaser beams hitting the D-7's shield bubble, as the ship flies over the Heavy Cruiser. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LTCMDR. T'LAR Minor damage to the D-7's shields Captain. Ensign Carlson looks at her helm console. ENS. CARLSON She's coming about trying to flank us. EXT-SPACE The Klingon D-7 fires its disrupter turrets at the Archer's forward shields. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Sparks erupts as the ship rocks hard. LT. MASON SHIELDS DOWN FORTY-SEVEN PERCENT! Ship rocks harder and harder. CUT TO INT-DECK 13 Bulkheads breaches as debris flies from both the walls as coolant vents and sparks erupt. INT-ARCHER'S MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LT. MASON SHIELDS BUCKLING AT THIRTY PERCENT! CAPT. TAYLOR Target their shields and weapons! Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical console. LT. MASON Target lock. Taylor leans forward. CAPT. TAYLOR FIRE! Lieutenant Mason presses the fire button on his console. EXT-SPACE The Archer fires all weapons as the torpedoes drain the shields and then the phaser beams deal damage and destroyed the D-7. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Viewer shows the D-7 explodes. LT. MASON D-7 destroyed Captain. Captain Taylor leans back in her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs) Stands down from Red Alert. Lights return to normal. CAPT. TAYLOR All stations submit damage and casualty reports to the first officer. Lieutenant Smith turns to Captain Taylor. LT. SMITH Captain the Melbourne has full warp capability. She sits back in her chair sensors beep. LTCMDR. T'LAR Captain picking up a fleet of D-7 battlecruisers decloaking. Viewer shows the D-7's decloaking. CAPT. TAYLOR Ensign set course for Starbase forty-seven warp factor eight. ENS. CARLSON Engaging warp eight. She presses the warp button on the console. EXT-SPACE Both the Archer and the Melbourne both leap into warp as their energy streams trail behind them, as more Klingon ships under Romulan control decloak. Both ships are at warp speed heading to Starbase forty-seven. CAPT. TAYLOR (Voice Over) Captain's Log Supplemental. We're on course for Starbase forty-seven, Captain Cooper isn't happy about not finding who attacked the Carson and killed the crew but we're still in one piece. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM ADM. OZAWA (On monitor) That's unfortunate that you weren't able to fine the Carson's attackers. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs) Yeah but Captain Cooper isn't happy about it. ADM. OZAWA (On monitor) Well it wouldn't be good if we lost the Melbourne to soon, I'll look into the Klingon issue just get your ship to Starbase Captain. CAPT. TAYLOR So far we're on course for Starbase forty-seven. ADM. OZAWA (On Monitor) We'll keep the Porch light on for you two Ozawa out. Federation symbol appears and she shuts it off and looks out the window. INT-MARTIN'S QUARTERS Commander Martin is at his desk. CMDR. MARTIN Computer download information code named: Vulcan Incident of 2267. COMPUTER Unable to comply level eight or higher required to access information. CMDR. MARTIN Damn it. EXT-SPACE The Archer and Melbourne approaches Starbase forty-seven. (End of Act Five, Fade out, end credits)